Pasts Collide
by neosun7
Summary: Yugi's past will inevitably collide with anothers, a certain prince from ancient Egypt named Yami, when he finaly puts the Millennium Puzzle together. This is what I think happened in their pasts!
1. Born

Ok, sorry to start this story over, but I came up with this idea so I had to write it down. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and I don't own Yugioh, so please don't sue me! I'm broke! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
***** Japan, 14 years ago *****  
  
"Please let me see him," a woman said weakly. She lay in a hospital bed, surrounded by various monitors and other machines, and her husband.  
  
"Shhhh," he said, more calmly than he felt, "You're still very weak."  
  
She looked up with her bright violet eyes into his crimson ones and relaxed.  
  
The man smiled at the sound of crying, coming from the new life to this world. Doctors said that he might not survive, being born almost a month too early. They thought their might be something wrong with his lungs. But the steady cries of the newborn proved that he in fact did have strong lungs.  
  
The nurse finished cleaning the baby and laid him in his mother's arms.  
  
The infant ceased his crying to open his eyes and look into his mother's face. Violet met violet as their eyes met and the little one reached up to touch the woman's cheek. It was warm and moist from the tears of joy running down her face.  
  
Feeling new emotion coming from this being, that made the baby feel warm, safe, and content, he soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The woman thought she saw something on the boy's forehead, some sort of symbol, but it disappeared and she thought that her eyes were only playing tricks on her.  
  
The nurse gently took the newborn out of the woman's arms and the man covered his wife with a blanket. "Go to sleep now, he will be fine," the man said.  
  
The woman smiled, too exhausted to speak, and also drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The nurse started to walk out of the room towards the waiting friends and family, but then she stopped. "What is the baby's name?" she asked.  
  
"Yugi," the man answered.  
  
***** Ancient Egypt, a millennia ago *****  
  
"Will she be alright?" a man asked the nursemaid.  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh. She just needs rest now."  
  
The Pharaoh looked at his wife feeling helpless. Then he saw her open her violet eyes and whisper, "Can I see him?"  
  
"Yes my lady," the nursemaid answered, putting the crying infant into the queen's arms.  
  
The baby immediately stopped crying and looked at her. "He has your eyes," the queen said to her husband, smiling.  
  
The Pharaoh looked at the now quiet infant and sure enough, the little one had his crimson eyes. Then he saw a mark on the boy's forehead. It was the Eye of the Millennia, the same that was on his own forehead. It soon disappeared, but the Pharaoh knew that it had marked his son as the future Pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
The nursemaid walked up to the three. "You all should get some rest now. It has been a long night."  
  
"Yes," the queen agreed, allowing the nursemaid to take the new prince, who had fallen asleep. The queen, also exhausted, had fallen asleep soon after.  
  
"What is the prince's name?" the nursemaid asked.  
  
"His royal name shall be Prince Yugioh, but his real name is... Yami," the Pharaoh answered.  
  
Yay!!!!!! This chapter is done!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!! Bye now! 


	2. First words

I seem to be on a role with this story! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
***** Japan, 12 months later *****  
  
"Yeah, he's fine," a woman said happily into the telephone, "As healthy as a 1 year old should be."  
  
She looked over at her baby boy, sitting in his high chair, happily throwing his baby food all over the kitchen.  
  
"Oh and the other day, he walked!!!! He went from his father to me all on his own! We're so happy!" She stopped and listened a little. "No, he hasn't said anything yet, even though I've been trying to teach him how to say mommy." She listened again, and then laughed.  
  
Then her face became one of concern. "When will you be back from Egypt?" She listened again. "Alright, but be careful, those digs can be dangerous sometimes." Listened and smiled. "I love you too dad. Take care!"  
  
She hung up the phone and walked over to her food covered son. "Yugi, you're a mess!" she said smiling.  
  
The small boy just giggled as she tried to clean some of the food out of his wild black and red hair that had just started to grow.  
  
"Just wait until your father gets home," his mother said playfully. She picked the boy up and started to head towards the bathroom to clean him up.  
  
"Ami," Yugi uttered.  
  
"What is that?" his mother asked.  
  
"Ami!" Yugi yelled happily.  
  
"Did you just say mommy!?" his mother asked, surprised.  
  
"Ami!" Yugi yelled again.  
  
"Who redecorated the kitchen?" said a male voice from the front door.  
  
"Honey, Yugi just said mommy!!!" the woman said, hugging the messy baby close, getting some baby food on her.  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yes! Yugi, say mommy for daddy."  
  
"Ami!!!!" Yugi shouted as he giggled. The symbol on his forehead had appeared again but no one noticed. His parents were too happy that he had supposedly said mommy. They would never figure out his secret, or his new friend that would visit him in his dreams.  
  
***** Ancient Egypt, 1 year after the birth of Prince Yugioh *****  
  
"The Prince is 1 now," the queen said, "We need to present him to the priests." She held the happy baby in her arms, standing before her husband.  
  
"Yes," said the Pharaoh and they walked to the shrine, accompanied by many servants and guards who wanted to see the presentation.  
  
The priest performed the ceremony. (Which was long and boring so I'm not going to bore you with the explanation.) At the end of the ceremony, the priest asked, "Has the babe spoken yet?"  
  
"No," the Pharaoh answered.  
  
"Well when he does, take special care to remember what he says," the priest said, "First words are very important. They can even be premonitions of the future."  
  
"We will," said the queen.  
  
They had started to leave when the young prince made a noise.  
  
"Ugi!" Yami said happily.  
  
"Did he just speak!?" the priest asked.  
  
"Ugi!!!!!" The prince giggled, seeing the expressions on the adults' faces.  
  
"What is an ugi?" the queen asked.  
  
"I do not know, but maybe we will find out when he grows," the priest answered. Then he nodded to the family and left.  
  
"I wonder what it is," the queen said.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait to find out," the Pharaoh said back.  
  
The baby Yami only smiled at the confusion he caused, and the eye appeared on his forehead again, going unnoticed. His parents were thinking to themselves. This would be a good memory for Yami to share with his friend that night, in his dreams.  
  
Hey, I know that was REALLY short but the chapters will get longer as the boys grow! I promise! Please review!!! Bye now!! 


	3. School and Guardians

Alright chapter 3!!!!! This chapter is a LOT longer then the other two. Thanks for the reviews!!!! Now, on with the story!!  
  
***** Japan, 4 years later *****  
  
"But grandpa, I don't want to go to school!" shouted a nervous 5 year old boy. He stood there wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His black and red hair stuck up in spikes, blond bangs falling down over violet eyes.  
  
"It'll be Ok Yugi!" his grandpa said, "You will like kindergarten. You get to meet a bunch of new people and play games and..."  
  
"But why can't I just stay here and play games with you?" Yugi asked, trying not to cry. They were standing in Grandpa's game shop, which was also his house in the back. Yugi was staying there while his parents were off on a business trip.  
  
"It will be alright," Grandpa reassured. Judging by his face, Yugi was still not convinced. "Tell you what," Grandpa said, "I'll give you a present if you go."  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked, his face brightening.  
  
"Yes really," Grandpa said. He walked to his closet and pulled out a golden box with an eye symbol on it. "I wasn't going to give it to you until your birthday, but..."  
  
"Oh what is it?" Yugi asked, excited.  
  
"It's an ancient Egyptian box," Grandpa answered, "It was given to me on one of my journeys to Egypt, by a man wearing a white turban and a golden pendent around his neck."  
  
"What's inside it?" Yugi's grandpa handed the box to him  
  
"I don't know. I've never been able to...open...it..."  
  
Yugi's grandpa stared at the box as it started to glow slightly. Focused on the box, he missed the brief second that the same eye symbol from the box appeared on his grandson's forehead. Then the top of the box opened.  
  
"What is this?" Yugi asked in wonder holding up a strangely shaped piece of gold.  
  
"I...I think it might be a puzzle of some sort," Grandpa said, examining a few more of the pieces within the box. "But you'll have to leave this at home Yugi. You might lose some of the pieces if you take it to school."  
  
Yugi looked as if he might cry again. "I don't want to go to school!" he said for the second time, "I'm scared."  
  
'Oh boy, not again,' Grandpa thought. Then he came up with a great idea. He searched around until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"What is this?" Yugi asked as his grandpa handed it to him, "A Duel Monsters card?" Grandpa had been teaching him how to play this new game called Duel Monsters but Yugi had never owned any cards of his own.  
  
"Not just any Duel Monsters card! This card will protect you when you go to school. It will be your guardian!"  
  
Yugi flipped the card over. "Oh, it's the Dark Magician!" he said, excited.  
  
This card was always his favorite. Even more now since lately he had been having strange dreams about Pyramids, Pharaohs, and Duel Monsters, especially the Dark Magician. He also felt like someone was calling to him. Someone with crimson eyes.  
  
His grandpa told him that it was just his imagination and concluded that he should probably stop telling Yugi the stories of his travels right before Yugi went to bed.  
  
"There now you can go to school," Grandpa said.  
  
"Ok!" said Yugi, happily clutching his first Duel Monsters card ever.  
  
When his grandpa finally dropped him off at kindergarten, he happily and confidently walked into the class.  
  
"Be good Yugi!" Grandpa shouted as he left.  
  
"I will!" said Yugi, waving until his grandpa walked out of the building.  
  
He turned around to see that the class was filled with kids his age playing. Yugi walked up to a boy and girl who were playing with blocks. "Can I play too?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" the girl said, handing him a block. She had bright blue eyes and brown hair, and she wore a pink sundress and a pink hat to match. "My name is Tea Gardner!" she said happily, "What's yours?"  
  
"Yugi Moto," he answered. "What's your name?" he asked the boy.  
  
The boy wore a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. He also had brown hair and blue eyes, but his eyes were darker and more focused on putting the last piece on the elaborate structure he was building with the blocks, and, at Yugi's question, his eyes lost their focus and the structure quickly fell apart. "NO!!!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Sorry," Yugi said, looking at the ground.  
  
The boy just glared at him, yelled in frustration, and walked away.  
  
"That's Seto Kaiba," Tea said, "Don't worry Yugi, he's always like that."  
  
"Oh," Yugi said, and they went back to playing with the blocks.  
  
"Show and tell time!" the teacher said. All of the children sat in a circle and took turns showing off little things that they had.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, why don't you show us what you have!" the teacher said.  
  
"I can't," he said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause it fell down," he said, briefly glaring at Yugi. Yugi gulped.  
  
"Ok then you may sit down. Tea Gardner? You can go now!"  
  
Tea stood up. "I wore my ballet shoes to school today for good luck! Aren't they pretty?"  
  
"Very pretty," the teacher answered, "Yugi Moto, you can go next!"  
  
He stood up and showed everyone his card. "This is the Dark Magician! He is my favorite monster in the Duel Monsters game and he's my guardian!" This got resulting ooos and ahs from the rest of the class, all except Kaiba.  
  
"Very good," the teacher said, "Who's next?"  
  
The rest of the school day went smoothly. When Yugi's grandpa picked him up, he asked, "How was school?"  
  
"It was fun!" Yugi said, "Everyone loved Dark Magician!"  
  
"That's great!" Grandpa said.  
  
"Can I play with my puzzle when I get home?"  
  
"Sure Yugi."  
  
***** Ancient Egypt, 5 years after the birth of Prince Yugioh. *****  
  
"But mother do I have to go?" Yami asked. His black and red hair stood up towards the sky as his blond bangs were blown in the desert wind, as well as his black robe. The 5 year old wasn't thrilled about going back to the shrine. Last time he was there, he "accidentally" broke one of the statues that he was playing near. Ok, on. But he didn't mean to make it fall. The priests, to say the least, were not happy.  
  
"Yes," the queen said flatly.  
  
"Today is the day you are supposed to get your guardian!" said his father.  
  
"And you have to tell the priests about these dreams you have been having," his mother added.  
  
"I don't remember them," the small prince lied. He knew he could remember them perfectly well.  
  
"Oh, so you don't remember the dreams with the horseless chariots, rectangle pyramids, magic torches that don't give off smoke, and the boy with the crimson eyes," his father asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Violet," Yami said before he could stop himself.  
  
"Hah! Now you're caught little prince," his mother said.  
  
'They knew it was violet!' Yami realized, 'They were just playing with me!'  
  
"Oh alright," he said. Regardless of his dislike of the priests, Yami also wanted to know the meaning of these dreams. He felt they were somehow important.  
  
The High Mage Heishin walked up to the royal family and bowed. Only the prince, who stood on the ground, holding his mother's hand, could see the smile that crossed his face. The smile disturbed Yami.  
  
"It is the day for the little prince to receive a guardian I presume," Heishin said, as he rose back up.  
  
"Yes," the Pharaoh answered.  
  
"Then follow me."  
  
They all walked deep into the shrine until they came to a room filled with huge stone tablets. Each tablet had a monster carved onto it.  
  
"As you know," Heishin stated, "all of the ancient monsters were locked away in stone tablets by a great Pharaoh long ago to stop the destruction of the world. But, sorcerers have learned how to release them. To combat this new threat, all of the Pharaohs from then on have received a guardian. Now it is your turn Prince Yugioh."  
  
Heishin smiled again, sending horrible chills down Yami's spine. Heishin walked over to the 5 year old and bent down to his level, making Yami even more uncomfortable. "Whether you know it or not, little prince, you have a great power deep inside you. The way you receive a guardian is you have to summon it, using that power. Focus all of your energy and your guardian will come to you."  
  
Heishin then stood up and walked away. Yami released his tensed muscles and tried to relax. He looked up at his father and the Pharaoh shook his head. They had been training for this since he was 3.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and concentrated. He had to gather all of his energy and send it to the shadow realm in search of his guardian. Then the guardian would appear in this world and watch over him for the rest of his days.  
  
The golden eye symbol appeared on his forehead once more as he concentrated harder. Then one of the many stone tablets started to shine, brighter and brighter. Until out of it stepped... the Dark Magician!  
  
Yami smiled weakly at the purple robed being before falling to the ground. But he never hit. Before anyone else could react, the Dark Magician had caught the small boy and was now holding him in his arms, blue eyes daring anyone to try and hurt this sleeping child.  
  
"Will you be a good guardian for my son?" the Pharaoh asked.  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh," the Dark Magician answered quietly.  
  
"We should probably get him to bed," the queen said. She held her arms out and the Dark Magician reluctantly handed Yami over to her. Then she turned to go, but stopped.  
  
"Oh his dreams!" she said.  
  
"What dreams?" Heishin asked.  
  
The Pharaoh explained all of the strange dreams that the prince had been having. "He said that sometimes he would feel as if someone was calling to him," the Pharaoh finished.  
  
After thinking for a little, Heishin replied, "Most likely nothing to worry about, my Pharaoh. Children have many strange dreams."  
  
Contented with the answer, the royal family, along with the new guardian, walked back to the palace, where Yami was put into his bed to sleep peacefully, surrounded by his dreams.  
  
Wow!!!!! That was a long chapter!!! Well, what do you think will happen next? Please review!!!! Bye now!!! 


	4. Goodbye mom and dad

Thanks sooooooooooo much for the wonderful reviews!!!!!! They made me feel better after having a bad day! Ok, now about this chapter. This is really, REALLY, REALLY long and it's, well, really sad, just to warn you. Warning of character death. Sorry it took so long to post! Alright, now on with the story!!!

***** Japan, 2 years later. *****

Second grade wasn't all that bad! 7 year old Yugi was getting the hang of this reading thing, and he was almost top in his class, second only to Kaiba.

But Yugi did have a problem. Everyone was growing taller than him! His parents and grandpa said that it would be alright. He would catch up with them eventually. But it still bothered him.

And it also made the kids older than him pick on him more. Yeah, they already did because his hair stood strait up in the air, but now being short made it even worse, especially at recess.

"Give that back!!!!!!" Yugi shouted as he desperately jumped up to try to get his book bag. Some bigger kids had taken it and were now throwing it around; laughing at Yugi's failing attempts to get it back.

"I don't think so!" one of the boys shouted back, throwing the bag to one of his friends.

"Yeah Porcupine Head!" the friend said, "Hey Kaiba! Catch!"

"What?" Kaiba said. The small bag landed on top of a few books he was carrying. "What's this?" he said, examining it.

Yugi ran over to him. "Kaiba, could you give me my bag back?"

Kaiba looked at the small boy and smiled. "I don't think I will," he said slyly.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba only smiled back at him. The real reason was because he couldn't stand the kid! Nothing really against Yugi, but Kaiba's parents really liked him. They worked with Yugi's parents and would come home from visiting them and tell Kaiba all about how nice and polite Yugi was. It drove him crazy!

"No reason," Kaiba eventually said as he hung the book bag on his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Give it back!!!!" Yugi screamed in anger, surprising everyone, including Yugi.

"Why?" asked Kaiba, turning back to Yugi, looking strait into his eyes, "What are you going to do about it?"

Yugi froze. Not only was Kaiba the smartest kid in class, but he also had a reputation for being the toughest kid in his grade!

"FIGHT!!!!!!!" one of the original boys shouted. Students from all over the playground ran over to surround the two boys.

Kaiba stood there, his eyes daring Yugi to make the first move. But then...

"Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba, come to the main office," a speaker said.

The rest of the kids ran away, giggling. "You're in trouble now!" one of them shouted back.

Yugi and Kaiba arrived quickly in the office, heads hung low. They had to be in a lot of trouble to be called down to the office. The principal was there and he looked very upset. But then Yugi saw his grandpa was there too.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa turned to face him, eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Grandpa what's wrong!?!!"

"Yugi, I'm sorry but..." He paused, unsure of how to say this. "Yugi, Seto," Grandpa started again, "Your parents...they were in a car accident and..." he stopped again, unable to continue.

"Are they...are they alright?" Yugi asked, surprised and very scared.

"No," his grandpa said in a barely audible voice.

"They can't be..." Kaiba said, eyes wide in fear, realizing what happened.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed, falling to his knees, crying. Kaiba just stood there, dropping his books and Yugi's bag to the ground.

"There was one survivor, two hopefully," the principal said, speaking for the first time, "Your mother Kaiba."

"What!?" Kaiba said. He shifted his brain from death to life, and realized why the principal had said two.

"THE BABY!!!!!!" Kaiba shouted, "Are they OK!?!?!?!?! Where are they!?!?!?!?!!"

"The accident caused your mother to go into labor. She's in the hospital right now and they are trying to save them both. There is a ride waiting for you," the principal said sadly.

The principal led Kaiba, who could hardly move his own legs, outside. Kaiba got into the car and it took off towards the hospital.

(AN- Thank you darkdragonofthenever for this idea!)

Little Kaiba waited outside of the hospital room. Children are not normally allowed to visit their parents in the hospital. They are told that they are full of germs that could make the people their sicker than they already are. But this was an emergency!

Kaiba was silent and serious, which was unusual for a boy his age. The nurses and doctors whispered about this behind him. He ignored them. His focus was only on his mother and the very soon to be born child. He held back tears as he hoped and prayed that they would both survive.

One of the nurses came out of the room and leaned against the wall. "You can come in now Seto," she said.

Kaiba slowly walked in. His mother was attached to several machines and IVs. It upset Kaiba to see how weak and tired she looked. But in her pale arms she held a baby boy. She smiled weakly as Kaiba finally walked in. The nurse walked out to leave the two alone.

"Seto, you're a big brother now," his mother said, her voice shaking.

"What's his name?" Kaiba asked quietly. He looked down at the new born, black hair already starting to grow on his head.

"Mokuba," his mother answered softly.

Then his mother, from exhaustion, then slowly slipped into sleep. Kaiba could not take his eyes off of his new baby brother.

Machines and monitors started to ring and alarms went off. Kaiba was quickly carted out of the room.

"MOM!!!" he shouted as the door was slammed in his face.

"You can't go back in there," a nurse said, "I'm sorry."

Kaiba turned away defeated. 'I'll do everything that is in my power to protect them,' he vowed, 'Both mother...and Mokuba."

(AN- Back over to Yugi now. This is happening at the same time.)

When the principal came back into the school, Grandpa was holding Yugi in his arms. Yugi was still crying, over his grandpa's shoulder.

"I'm going to take Yugi home now," he said.

"Right," the principal said, watching them walk out. He thought she saw something shining on the little boy's forehead, but quickly dismissed it as his eyes playing tricks on him.

When they got home, Yugi had passed out from exhaustion. His grandpa laid him down in his bed, a few of his own tears falling on the boy. Then Grandpa walked out of the room; leaving Yugi, with only his dreams to try and comfort him.

***** Ancient Egypt, 7 years after the birth of Prince Yugioh. *****

The queen was standing on her balcony in the palace overlooking the great city. She played with a piece of her black hair and her violet eyes revealed her anxiousness and then her relief when she saw the long caravan that was returning to the palace.

'Thank Ra they are safe,' she thought. She walked quickly out of her room and towards the Main Entry. When she arrived, she saw another woman standing by the door. She bowed to the queen, her shoulder length black hair falling over her face.

The queen laughed. "Stand my old friend! They have returned!" Her violet eyes glowed with excitement.

"Yes my queen," the woman said, and then laughed herself, "And don't call me old! We are the same age!" Her dark blue dress rustled as she stood up again. When the queen could see her face, her blue eyes were filled with amusement. They both started laughing again.

They were quite happy. It is always a good thing when the caravan returns from its travels.

A servant opened the large doors and the women heard the head guard shout, "Egypt rejoice!! Your Pharaoh has returned!!!"

Many of the people who lived in the city had come out of there houses and cheered, happy to see their Pharaoh again. The Pharaoh rode in his Royal Chariot through the center of town towards the palace. He smiled and nodded at his subjects. His crimson eyes were drooping and his head kept dropping down. He was extremely tired from his travels and was happy to be home.

The Pharaoh was followed closely by two 7 year old boys, ridding horses that were gifts from a neighboring country. One of the boys was Yami. He was smirking and kept looking over at the other, one with brown hair, who only scowled back at him. Yami tried his hardest not to laugh, knowing that the priests would have a fit if he laughed at such an important event.

Yami had matured very quickly, with knowledge and understanding much greater than anyone his age. Even with all of the extra pressure on Yami, he was still very carefree, not to mention independent. He also had a pretty good sense of humor, which is why the boy with the brown hair was angry.

That boy, named Seto, had a dark blue robe on, that matched his eyes. His ceremonial hat rested on his head, which he had to wear, being Heishin's student, which was a great privilege, considering that he was the son of a lower priest. He was his apprentice only because he was considered to have a gift. But Seto was upset because the prince had made a fool out of him, and he happily reminded him of the incident the entire way back to Egypt.

The only time Yami could actually stand the other boy was when they were in Duel Monsters class. The boys loved that game and would play it constantly. Not with the actual monsters, of course, but with cards of them; they were made from precious paper called Papyrus. (Only high priests and the Pharaoh himself could summon the real monsters, other than Yami's guardian.)

The rest of the caravan followed the boys, carrying the many other gifts from countries and kingdoms around the known world. The purpose of the caravan was to make friends and peace with the many countries by trading with them.

When they finally arrived at the palace, the Pharaoh stepped off of the chariot and walked over to his wife.

"I'm glad you are home," she said.

"I'm glad to be home," he said, and then he kissed her on her forehead.

The boys quickly dismounted their horses and bowed to the two royals.

Addressing the crowd, the Pharaoh announced, "Egypt can sleep soundly tonight for its Pharaoh has returned!"

The Pharaoh was then joined by Heishin and they walked off, discussing apparently important matters of what had occurred while the Pharaoh was gone. Servants closed the doors and the boys walked to their mothers.

"What has happened Yugi?" the queen asked Yami, calling him by her own nickname for him, as she walked him back to his room.

"Nothing," he answered back, trying his hardest to keep a strait face.

"Judging by the look on Seto's face, that isn't true. Now tell me Prince of Egypt, what has happened." She spoke calmly but the little boy knew she was mad. She only called him that when she was mad.

"All I did was make a joke about Seto's hat. It does look strange after all. But then Seto got kind of angry with me," Yami said, remembering the moment. Seto had shouted some pretty, um, shall we say rude things at him, for which he was severely rebuked for by the priests that had come with them. Yami thought this was quite funny.

"Well you should go to bed now anyway," she said. She waited at his door until he was in his bed. "Goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight mother," Yami answered as he closed his eyes. But as soon as the door closed, his eyes flew open and he quickly changed into an older looking robe, a black cloak with a hood to cover his head, and he removed his crown that he was wearing.

"What are you doing Yami?" someone said.

Yami froze, but then let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only the Dark Magician. He should have guessed since his mother was the only other one whom it could be, and she always called him Yugi.

"I'm going out again," he answered.

"You really shouldn't do this," the Dark Magician said, "Sneaking out of palace, pretending to be a street urchin."

"I'll be careful," the 7 year old said, "Cover for me?"

The Dark Magician sighed. "As always," he answered and then he left.

Yami grabbed his dueling deck that he had bought at the card shop in town (these ones carved out of small, thin pieces of stone) and snuck out of his window and out into the main town again. Not everyone had gone to sleep. There was even a festival going on in the Town Plaza to celebrate his father's return. But the only place he wanted to go to was the Dueling Grounds. No doubt that his other friends would be there.

As he ran through the crowded streets towards the Dueling Grounds, he looked up at the Shrine, the building where the Priests had retreated to pray, the ones who weren't at the festival that is. Yami wondered if Seto was still mad at him. But he dismissed the thought as he arrived at his destination and decided that he would apologize in the morning.

"Hey Yami!" a girl called, "Over here!"

He ran over to his friend Teana, who was the daughter of the keeper of the Dueling Grounds, a low ranking job, but that didn't matter to Yami. She was beautiful as far as he was concerned. She had brown hair that was cut to just above her shoulders and beautiful crimson eyes. She always wore a long white dress with a pink cape that went down to her ankles. He was really happy to see her.

"Hi Teana!" he said when he stopped in front of her. Then he had to regain his breath from running all the way to the Dueling Grounds and then running over to Teana. Then he looked around for his other friend. "Where's Jono?"

Jono was the son of a trader and had traveled all over Egypt and other countries many times before. He had blond hair, which was rare in Egypt, deep brown eyes, and wore the white clothes that a trader should wear. He was the first person Yami met when he snuck out of the palace. And that was a good thing too, because Jono was a great person and showed Yami the ropes: where things were, short cuts, how to act around certain places, and other helpful things. He would even tell Yami about all of the exciting adventures he had been on and new people he had met on his travels. In return, Yami would help Jono out with his dueling skills. Jono was actually quite good at Duel Monsters, but Yami could still beat him, every game they played.

"Oh he's over at the Town Plaza," Teana answered, "There's a festival going on over there because the Pharaoh has returned! I wish I could have seen him arrive, but I was here. Others said that the Prince Yugioh was there also! I wish I could have seen him too!"

Yami only smiled and rubbed the back of his head. The only reason this worked was because the common people have rarely ever seen him. If he were ever recognized, he would be in BIG trouble!

"Do you want to go to the festival?" Teana asked.

"Sure!" Yami answered. There shouldn't really be anyone there that would recognize him, other than the priests but he could easily avoid them. And it would be fun to see what this festival thing was all about.

They traveled through the festival, taking in all of the special games, food, and entertainment, until they came to a Duel Monsters Battle. It seemed to have just ended and the winner had pushed the loser down to the ground. The loser was actually Jono and the winner was none other than Seto.

"Waste of my time, dueling a street rat," Seto snarled. He WAS still angry about Yami's joke and was taking it out on Jono.

That made Yami REALLY mad. Before he could stop himself, he shouted, "Then I challenge you to a duel!"

Seto looked at the small boy wrapped in a black cloak and had the strange feeling that he had seen him some where before. But his anger quickly returned from the thought of being challenged by another commoner. "Why should I waste more of my precious time on YOU!?" he shouted.

"Because I'm better than you," Yami replied.

"Um Yami," Teana whispered to him, "I know that you are the best Duelist at the Dueling Grounds but don't you think it's going a little too far challenging a priest's apprentice to duel with you."

Yami only smiled back at Teana. Seto was a great duelist, but he knew he could beat him.

Intrigued by the statement, Seto's eagerness to prove him wrong overpowered his pride. "I accept!" he shouted, "But not here. Meet me at the Dueling grounds in a half an hour and we shall see who is the best!" And with that he stormed off.

"Alright, I appreciate it Yami, but I really don't think ya should of done that," Jono said, "I mean, you're really good at Duel Monsters and all, but this guy's an actual priest! He cleaned my clock without even breakin a sweat! He must of been trained by some of the best Duelists ever!"

"Don't worry Jono," Yami said, "I know I can beat him. He's one of those people who like to pick on those who are weaker than himself."

"Thanks Yami," Jono said sarcastically.

"Come on Jono," Teana said, "We all know that your dueling does need some work."

"All it needs is a little fine tuning," Yami agreed.

"I guess I can't argue with that," Jono said smiling and rubbed the back of his head.

"But what will we do?" asked Teana.

"We will go to the Dueling Grounds and wait for him to come," Yami answered.

(AN- Thank you sm-candy for this idea!)

When the festival was over, Seto went to the Dueling Grounds. By the time he arrived, a crowd had gathered. Many people heard about Yami's challenge and were anxious to see how the best Duelist in the Dueling Grounds could hold up against the famous priest's apprentice. Seto inwardly cursed himself for actually accepting the challenge and he knew he would be punished later. But beating this commoner would teach them all to not challenge the authority of the Priests.

Seto saw his opponent waiting across the room for him, near a grey stone cube that came up to his waist that served as a table. The playing board was carved out of the top of it. He still felt that he somehow knew strange boy, but quickly dismissed the thought when he saw the girl standing next to him. It was the same girl that was with him at the festival, but then Seto was too angry to notice how beautiful she was!

'Wow!' he thought.

Yami watched Seto's expression change from one of arrogance and amusement to one of surprise and wonder. For a second he thought that Seto recognized him, but then he noticed that Seto wasn't looking at him but behind him. He turned to see Teana standing there.

Teana saw Yami's head move to look at her and she looked back over at him and winked. She would stay and support him during the duel. That's what friends do.

Smiling, Yami turned back towards Seto's upset face. 'No you don't Seto.'

Seto was upset by the wink, but he quickly reminded himself that he was here to beat this boy in a duel. "Ready to loss street rat?" he asked.

"We will see who will win and who's the rat!" Yami answered.

The surrounding crowd didn't laugh at the answer as much as the look that it caused to come from the priest in training.

"Lets duel," Seto said.

Yami pulled out his stone carved cards and Seto, his paper ones, and they both set them in the Draw pile. Then they both drew five cards.

(AN- Ok, I have tried over and over to write an actual duel, asking several people for help, and I still couldn't do it! So, to get on with the story, I have skipped the duel. I would like to thank all of the people who tried to help, but I still failed. I hope no one feels bad about it. *mob appears, holding torches* "There she is! The girl who skipped the duel!" *start chasing me* UM yeah! On with the story!!! *runs away* Don't kill me!)

"And my Dark Magician defeats your Judge Man, meaning I win the duel," Yami announced.

The surrounding crowd cheered. A normal boy had showed this cocky priest in training up!

Seto was stunned. How could he lose to a COMMONER!?!?!!?!

"That was great Yami!!!!!!!!" Jono shouted.

Seto was instantly shaken back into reality. "What!?!?!?! YAMI!?!??!?!?!" Seto looked into the wide, scared crimson eyes of the prince.

Yami was caught!!!!!

"Do you know him Yami?" Teana asked, confused.

"I have to go," Yami said in response. Then he turned and ran.

Seto was furious!!!!! "Oh no you don't Prince Yugioh!!!!!!!!!!" And then he took chase after him.

"PRINCE YUGIOH!!?!!?!!?!!?!!" shouted the surrounding crowd. They were all amazed, but no one more then Jono and Teana!

Seto lost the prince in the crowd of people that were still there. Infuriated even more, he made his way back to the palace.

"You're back later than you were supposed to be Seto," his mother said, "What took you so long?"

"Prince Yugioh was IN THE CITY!!!!!" Seto shouted.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" both Seto's mother and father shouted.

"Shouldn't we tell the Pharaoh!?!?!?" his mother asked.

"Yes, right away!!!" his father answered.

"Seto, stay here and watch your baby brother!" his mother said.

"But mom..."

"No buts son. Stay here!" his father said. They rushed out of the room, not noticing Heishin standing behind the door, smiling to himself.

Yami snuck out of the crowd and headed back to the palace. No doubt Seto would tell that he was in the city and he would be in more trouble than he had ever been in in his life!!

He was somehow able to sneak back into his room unnoticed. Maybe he could just deny what Seto said! That was the best he could think of, but maybe he could pull it off.

"MY PRINCE!!!!" shouted a young woman that had run into the room. It was Yami's nursemaid. She helped his parents take care of him.

Yami knew that something was wrong! If he was going to get in trouble then his parents themselves would have come to yell at him! But his nursemaid was extremely upset!

"WHAT???? What is it!?!?!?!"

"The Pharaoh!!!!!!! HE'S..." Her eyes got wide and she fell to the ground.

Yami rushed over to her and shook her. She didn't move. Then he saw Heishin standing in his doorway.

"Stupid girl! This will be harder now than I originally planned! Oh well." Heishin shrugged his shoulders then returned his gaze back to the little prince.

"What did you do!?!?!" Yami shouted, "You didn't..."

"No she's not dead. She just won't be waking up for a while." Heishin smiled evilly. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for the royals."

Yami was frozen to his spot, realizing what Heishin just said. His parents were...dead...and he was now staring at their murderer!!!

"Too bad Seto's parents walked in or they might have lived as well," Heishin thought out loud.

Still silence. Heishin got angry. "Boy!" he spat, "The only reason you are still alive is because I need to know where the Millennium Items are!!! Now WHERE ARE THEY!!!?!!!!!!!"

'The Millennium Items?' Yami thought. \Dark Magician?!\ Yami asked through their mental Bond, voice shaking.

No answer.

\DARK MAGICIAN!!!!!\ he shouted.

\.....Yami...\ came a weak reply, \.....I can't move...I...I tried to protect the Pharaoh but...I couldn't..Yami...you can't let Heishin get the Millennium Items...especially the Puzzle...If he does...nothing will be able to stop him...\ The Dark Magician sounded as if he was having trouble breathing between each phrase.

\What am I supposed to do!?!\

\Use...the power...of...the Pharaoh...\ the Dark Magician answered.

\The what!?!\

Suddenly Yami was filled with a strange sensation. As if he were standing in the middle of the River Nile during a storm and trying to hold it back. It flowed in, around, and through him. It was too strong for his small body and Yami blacked out.

Heishin was surprised to see the 7 year old slowly rise to stand strait up, eyes closed, head down. He felt some strange energy radiating from him. This startled the High Mage. But what made him jump was when the young prince raised his head, golden eye shining brightly on his forehead. Then the little boy opened his eyes. Instead of the bright crimson, they were pure gold, shining with some intense inner light.

With a voice that wasn't his own, Yami proclaimed, "You are not worthy of the afterlife."

Heishin was pushed into the ground by some unseen force.

Yami held out his hand, palm inches away from Heishin's face. "I, the Pharaoh, BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Heishin screamed in terror. Then he was gone.

Yami's eyes returned to crimson and rolled back into his head as he collapsed to the floor.

Ok that's the end of this chapter. For people who have read Yami's Memories, yes that is the chapter that I posted before and I changed it and continued it. Thanks to everyone who helped out with this story, especially Sm-candy and Darkdragonofthenever! Well, please review and tell me what you think! I will try to write and post the next chapter soon! Until then, bye now!


	5. Millennium Items

I am sorry that this took so long. And in this chapter is my first ever attempt to write an actual duel and I don't know all the rules so well, so it might be a little strange. Thanks sooooooooo much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! Especially anonymous reviewer Yugi Muto, who got me back on track!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!! Notes: Malik=Marik Isis=Ishizu. Okay, this is a really long chapter! (Like 17 pages on word!) All the chapters seem to be getting longer, don't you think? Oh well! Now, on with the story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****Japan, 6 years later*****  
  
A 13 year old Yugi sat in history class, his last class of the day, and let his mind wander to the events of the past. So many things had happened in 6 years. He now lived with his grandpa, his only family left. Tea was always there to support him, even more so after his parents died.  
  
He hadn't seen much of Kaiba though. After That day Kaiba would avoid him, and then Kaiba skipped 3rd grade so Yugi didn't see him at all after that. But there were rumors. Kaiba's mom died a few months after giving birth to Kaiba's brother Mokuba and they both lived in an orphanage. Then in 7th grade, Kaiba started his own electronics company called Kaiba Corp. It was a huge success! So he used this success to give himself and his brother their own house to live in.  
  
Yugi wasn't picked on much anymore. It was mostly because he was respected for being really good at the Duel Monsters Card game (even though he tried to stay out of the lime light), and because of his new friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. They both moved to Domino just recently. When they first arrived, about a year ago, the two best friends stayed to themselves and didn't really mix with anyone. They were the kind of people you didn't mess with. But, after a certain incident, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan became good friends.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"What'd ya do THAT FOR!!?!!!" a bully shouted. He picked Yugi up by his neck and slammed him up against the lockers.  
  
"It wasn't my fault," Yugi gasped, trying to defend himself, "You tripped yourself!"  
  
"Are you calling me clumsy!!?!!!!!" the bully shouted, "Why I aught a..."  
  
"Hey!!!!!!!! Leave the kid alone!!!!!" someone shouted. A blonde haired boy with a Brookline accent ran up to them.  
  
"This is none of your concern!!!" the bully shouted, throwing Yugi down to the ground.  
  
"You shouldn't pick on people!" the blonde shouted, pulling his hands into tight fists.  
  
"You gonna stop me!? You and what army!?" the bully smirked.  
  
"Him and this army!!!!!!!!" shouted another boy, who had suddenly appeared behind the bully. This boy had brown hair that stuck out in the front.  
  
The new boy picked the bully up by his collar strait into the air.  
  
"Now, are you gonna leave people alone?" the blonde said in a calm yet threatening way.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!!!! Whatever you say!!!" the bully shouted with fear.  
  
"Good," the brunet said and he dropped the bully.  
  
"I hate people like that," the blonde commented, more to himself, as they watched the bully run down the hall.  
  
The brunet turned his attention back to Yugi, who was sitting on the ground rubbing his neck. "You ok there?"  
  
"Yeah," Yugi answered, pulling himself up, "Thanks."  
  
"Nothin to it." The blonde boy shrugged his shoulders, and then looked back at Yugi. "Why was he pickin on you anyway?"  
  
"He tripped over my book bag and blamed it on me," Yugi answered.  
  
"Oh," the blonde said. Then as an afterthought he added, "My name's Joey and this here is Tristan. We just moved here and don't really know anybody."  
  
"Oh, my name's Yugi!"  
  
"Yugi? Where have I heard that before?" Tristan said, more to himself, "Oh yeah! I remember! Some kids were talking about how you and some other person were good duelists and arguing over who would win if you guys had a duel, being that the other person was the champion or whatever."  
  
Yugi was surprised that other people talked about him, but was more curious about the two new boys. "Do you guys play Duel Monsters?"  
  
"Not really," Tristan answered, "But little Joey here is just beginning to put a deck together." Tristan smiled evilly.  
  
"Watch it," Joey said in mock anger.  
  
Yugi laughed. He liked these two. "Well, my grandpa owns a game shop, and we have tons of Duel Monsters Cards!" he said.  
  
"Really?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Then we should go check it out!" Joey announced.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
And the rest was history, as Joey says.  
  
The bell rung at last and the students jumped up for joy and walked/ran out the door. The teacher shouted after them, "Read chapter 2 about ancient Egypt tonight! I'll see you all tomorrow!"  
  
Yugi met Joey, Tristan, and Tea by his locker. (They all had lockers pretty close to each other.)  
  
"What are you guys doing today?" Yugi asked them.  
  
"Well, I have dance lessons today," Tea answered.  
  
"Me and Tristan are goin to the arcade! You wanna come with us Yug?" Joey asked.  
  
"Nah, I can't. I promised grandpa I would help out with the game shop today."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Bye!" everyone shouted to each other as they walked out of the doors and started to walk home.  
  
"Hey grandpa!" Yugi shouted as he walked into the shop.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" his grandpa shouted from the back, where their house was. Grandpa walked up to the counter. "You have some chores to do."  
  
"Great," Yugi said sarcastically.  
  
Grandpa smiled at his grandson.  
  
There weren't actually that many chores. All Yugi had to do was sweep the store and clean his bedroom. But cleaning his bedroom was a huge task in itself.  
  
Yugi first separated the clean clothes from the dirty ones that were all over the floor. The dirty ones were put in the laundry hamper and the clean ones were folded and put back in his drawer. He picked up scattered CDs, shoes, and other things. He could actually see most of his floor again! Then he made his bed and then tackled the task of cleaning off his desk.  
  
Yugi was sorting through random papers, homework, books, and other things when he found the ancient Egyptian box his grandpa had given to him way back in Kindergarten.  
  
'I wonder if I should bring this into school tomorrow?' he thought.  
  
He opened the box and looked at the more then half finished puzzle inside. He hadn't really felt a need to finish it, and with homework, friends, and chores, he hadn't really had time to. But now, he really wanted to finish it for some reason. He picked it up and started to try to fit some pieces into it.  
  
As he got closer and closer to finishing it, he got more and more excited. He absolutely loved games and this puzzle was another game he had to figure out. But he also had a strange feeling that something was special about this puzzle.  
  
Last piece! Before Yugi attached it, he looked at what he had done so far. The puzzle looked like an upside-down pyramid, but it had a hole in the center where the last piece would go. That piece had the symbol of an eye on it, the same symbol that was on the box. Yugi finally attached it. 'It's finished!' he thought in triumph.  
  
But suddenly, the completed puzzle started to glow. It stood up on its point and the eye faced the surprised boy. The eye on Yugi's forehead started to glow once more. The light from the puzzle focused and through its eye, flowed to the eye on his forehead, filling the teenager with a new power. Now drained, the puzzle stopped glowing and fell back onto the desk.  
  
Overwhelmed, Yugi also fell onto his desk.  
  
Just then Grandpa peeked around the door, saw his grandson, and thought he was sleeping. He half-woke Yugi and led him into his bed.  
  
The teen lie down and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Grandpa thought he saw something different about him but he just smiled and left. His eyes must just be playing with him anyway.  
  
*****Ancient Egypt, 6 years after Prince Yugioh became Pharaoh*****  
  
Yami sat in his chair, bored out of his mind! The priest was saying something, completely oblivious to the fact that the 13 year old Pharaoh wasn't paying attention at all! Yami wished he could be practicing dueling with the Dark Magician, but he was stuck here!  
  
'This is so boring!' Yami thought, 'Why do I have to be here anyway?'  
  
'Because you are the new Pharaoh and you have to know everything!' The words of the priests echoed in his brain. They had been telling him that ever since he came back to consciousness after That day 6 years ago.  
  
Yami's memories of the day he awoke flooded his mind.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
He had opened his eyes to find that he was in his bed, surrounded by four Duel Monsters. Dian Keto the Cure Master, the Celtic Guardian, the Mystical Elf, and one Yami didn't recognize. She had long blond hair and was dressed in a light blue armor lined in pink. While the rest of the monsters looked serious, she was crying her eyes out!  
  
"He's awake," Dian Keto said calmly.  
  
"Thank Ra!" the Mystical Elf said, ceasing the spell she was chanting.  
  
"You can stop crying now," the Celtic Guardian said to the forth member.  
  
"What?" she asked, opening her bright blue eyes, tears streaming down her pink cheeks, "He's awake!?" She turned her eyes to Yami and rushed towards him.  
  
"OH YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed picking him up and squeezing him tight.  
  
The 7 year old squirmed in her grip. "Let GO!" he shouted.  
  
"I think you should put the Pharaoh down," said the Mystical Elf. The blue Spellcaster laughed a little at the monster's enthusiasm.  
  
The girl monster set Yami into Dian Keto's outstretched arms and he set him back in his bed.  
  
"He'll be just fine," Dian Keto said, "Now, I have to attend to some other patients." And with that, he left.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked the mysterious girl monster. But she didn't answer. The Celtic Guardian did.  
  
"I am the Celtic Guardian, this is the Mystical Elf, and this is the Dark Magician Girl," he said, pointing to each of them.  
  
"The Dark Magician Girl?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, she came to be your new guardian for the time being," the Mystical Elf said, "When she found you, you were unconscious, so she called Dian Keto to heal you, myself to help, and Celtic Guardian to guard us."  
  
Yami thought for a little about what the Mystical Elf had said. "What do you mean my new guardian!!?! WHERE IS THE DARK MAGICIAN!!?!!!?!!!!" The young boy jumped to his feat.  
  
All three of the monsters looked down at the floor. Surprisingly, it was the Dark Magician Girl who spoke. "He...He's not doing so well," she said quietly.  
  
"Where is he?" Yami asked.  
  
The Celtic Guardian looked at the Mystical Elf and she nodded her head. "All right, it's this way," he said reluctantly.  
  
The Celtic Guardian led all of them to another room. Inside was a horrible sight! Many monsters were there, most of them hurt and wounded almost to the point of dying. The rest of the monsters were Spellcasters, Elves, and Fairies, all trying to take care of them.  
  
The group walked down the center of the room, careful to stay out of the way, to a corner of the room that was blocked of by a hanging sheet.  
  
Dian Keto walked out from behind the sheet and shook his head. Then he noticed the group. "Oh my! My Pharaoh! You shouldn't be out of bed so soon!"  
  
"I need to see the Dark Magician," Yami said, cringing slightly when Dian Keto said "Pharaoh".  
  
"He's...he's one of the worst of them," Dian Keto said, "Almost all of these monsters will survive, even though I know most of them wish they wouldn't. They had failed their Pharaoh." He looked down at the ground.  
  
"Please can I see him?" Yami asked softly, close to tears.  
  
Dian Keto just couldn't look in the young boy's face, but he answered slowly, "Yes, you may."  
  
Yami walked behind the sheet and it took all of the strength left in him to not burst into tears. The Dark Magician's armor was severely charred and burned, exposing and sometimes melted to skin in many places. His skin was covered with bandages but the blood was still seeping through. He had several scars and bruises covering his face, hair burned and matted with blood. But he was breathing, weakly.  
  
The Dark Magician Girl came in to join Yami. "Dian Keto said he will live. He can even make most of the scars disappear and when Dark Magician gets better, his armor will regenerate. Come now Yami, we should go."  
  
And they walked out from behind the sheet to rejoin the other two monsters.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
The Dark Magician did heal very quickly. All of the monsters did, except one. Yami's father's guardian... didn't make it.  
  
The priests and the monsters had both told him of what happened to his parents. Heishin had somehow summoned the three god monsters and sent them to obliterate Egypt. He wanted to rule a new Egypt, one he would create after the present one was devastated. So he overtook his parents' guardian monsters and murdered the royals. The priests said that if Yami wouldn't have stopped him, he would have destroyed the whole world in his greed. (Somehow, the god monsters vanished when Heishin himself did.)  
  
Both the monsters and the priests wouldn't let him see his parents. They said it would be too painful. But he did get to see them after they were mummified.  
  
From then on the priest continually asked Yami what had ever happened to Heishin, and he kept replying with the same answer. He had no idea! He couldn't remember what happened! All he knew was that one second he was looking at Heishin and the next he woke up in his bed.  
  
Seto had left after that day, taking his baby brother with him. He said there were too many memories in the palace. Yami hadn't heard from him since.  
  
Yami had withdrawn from everyone, even the Dark Magician, but the Dark Magician Girl helped him out of his depression, whether she knew it or not. She did a very good job being his guardian but she also had a very childish streak to her. She LOVED to play jokes and tricks on the priests! Whether it was to make an image of a chair so they fall through it when they sat down or tap them on the back and then disappear, driving them crazy! Yami thought these jokes were kind of immature, but extremely funny!  
  
The Dark Magician, on the other hand, didn't think they were so amusing. So the Dark Magician took her in as his apprentice in case anything ever happened to him again. The Dark Magician Girl didn't play as many jokes anymore, but she did get away with one every once and a while. Even a few on the Dark Magician himself!  
  
Yami laughed out loud at a memory of when the Dark Magician Girl "borrowed" the Dark Magician's staff and accidentally set one of the priests on fire (who was quickly put out).  
  
This caused the priest that was lecturing to stop.  
  
"My Pharaoh, aren't you supposed to be paying attention!?"  
  
"Yes sir," Yami answered. He was the Pharaoh, but by tradition, he did have to listen to his teachers.  
  
The priest went back to his lecture. "Now, it is said that the Chosen One will help the Pharaoh save the world. It is also said that the Millennium Items will have some part in this, but that part of the prophecy has been debated for several years..."  
  
Yami stopped paying attention again. Why would he need to know about something that hasn't even happened yet and might never happen? He unconsciously started to poke at the Millennium Puzzle that was hanging by a chain around his neck.  
  
Since Yami became Pharaoh, he wanted to keep a personal eye on the Puzzle. Not that he didn't trust Malik, his nursemaid Isis, and their family to watch them, but the Puzzle was special. It was the main source of the Pharaoh's power.  
  
"My Pharaoh?" someone asked.  
  
'What?' Yami thought, 'I'm not in trouble again am I?'  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
His nursemaid poked her head into the room. "There are some peasants here to see you."  
  
Yami looked up at the priest. "I guess we are done today," the priest said.  
  
Yami sighed as he followed Isis to the throne room. Many peasants came to seek the advice of the Pharaoh, even when Yami was still 7. Most of the questions seemed extremely easy to him, and with the harder questions he got help from the Dark Magician.  
  
She led Yami to his throne and he sat down. Then she left.  
  
The Dark Magician was already there and he brought the Dark Magician Girl with him. For some reason, the Dark Magician was soaked, head to toe! Yami gave the dripping sage a questioning look.  
  
"Don't ask," the Dark Magician said, giving the giggling Dark Magician Girl an evil look. Then he magically dried himself with the help of his staff, but it didn't help his mood.  
  
Yami laughed. "You can let them in now," he said to the guards that were standing by the doors.  
  
The doors opened and two teenagers walked in and bowed. The first was a female. She had short brown hair and wore a long white dress with a pink cape. The other was male. He had blonde hair and wore a white shirt and white pair of pants.  
  
'They're around my age,' Yami thought, 'and they look kind of familiar.'  
  
He wondered about that fact, until they stood back up! All three faces showed signs of surprise and unbelief.  
  
"What is it?" the Dark Magician Girl asked, confused.  
  
Yami looked at the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician nodded. "We should go," he said to the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Why?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Um, because we should," he said, unable to come up with a better answer.  
  
"But you said I could help out today," she pouted.  
  
"No, you two can stay," Yami said, ending what he knew was going to be a looooooong argument.  
  
"What of us my Pharaoh?" one of the guards asked.  
  
"Yes, you may leave."  
  
After the guards left, the teenaged girl was the first to break the silence. "Yami?!"  
  
"Is it really you!?" the teenaged boy asked.  
  
"Do you know these two?" the Dark Magician Girl asked.  
  
"Yeah," Yami said, "Teana! Jono!" He stood from his throne and came down to where they were standing.  
  
Teana and Jono looked extremely shaken by this! He was the Pharaoh after all! They looked about ready to bow down again.  
  
"No, no guys!" Yami said quickly, "Don't do that! It's just me! Yami!" He smiled. He hadn't seen then in so long!  
  
"But..." Jono started, looking over at the two Duel Monsters, then back at Yami, "We thought...it was some sorta...joke...and after all that time...you were...I mean are..."  
  
"The Pharaoh!" Teana finished.  
  
"Um, yeah," Yami said, slightly embarrassed, "I hated being locked up in the palace, with Seto and Malik, the only other ones there my age. Even then, Seto was always at Studies and I never really got to meet Malik until after... So one day I decided to put on a disguise and sneak out and..." Yami trailed off after that.  
  
There was a kind of awkward silence.  
  
"hmhmhmhmHmHmHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Dark Magician Girl suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?!" the Dark Magician asked, slightly angry with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. *giggle* It's just *giggle* the looks on all of your faces! You should see yourselves! *more giggles* I've never *giggle* seen the Pharaoh *giggle* look so funny!" Then, after a slight pause, she started laughing all over again.  
  
The group looked at each other again and, in spite of themselves, they all started to crack up! Nerves calmed and titles dropped, they started talking like old friends, even the monsters! And eventually they got around to why Jono and Teana had really come.  
  
Jono's sister, who lived in a far away country with their mother, was sick and none of the healers could figure out what was wrong with her!  
  
"Hmm, maybe Dian Keto could look at her," the Dark Magician suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Yami agreed, smiling at his guardian.  
  
"Really?" Jono said, "Could you really do that?"  
  
"Sure!" Yami said. This was turning out to be a really good day.  
  
But suddenly, the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl became very serious. "Someone's coming," the Dark Magician Girl said.  
  
The three teens looked at each other, wide eyed. "We should probably get going," Teana said.  
  
"Yeah," Jono agreed.  
  
"You guys have to come back and we'll talk some more!" Yami said.  
  
"Ok!" Teana shouted, "Bye Yami, I mean my Pharaoh!" she added with a laugh.  
  
They left through the main doors just as Isis ran through a side door, followed by many guards and priests. "My Pharaoh!!!!!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She was out of breath. "A thief...has stolen...three of the... MILLENNIUM ITEMS!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Yami had heard that there was a tomb robber loose in the area, but he never would have suspected that he would be able to get to the Millennium Items!!!  
  
"Which ones!?!"  
  
"He took the ring, the necklace, and the rod before we became aware of him! Malik, Shadi, and several of the other priests and guards are searching for him right now."  
  
"Wouldn't the thief go through horrible torture for even touching them? I thought only the "Chosen Ones" of that Millennium Item could touch them and survive."  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh! That is what troubles me also!"  
  
"Well, continue the search!" Yami said.  
  
She bowed and then left, most of the group following her, a few staying behind.  
  
How could this happen!! Those three items were some of the stronger ones!!! The Millennium Ring had the power to remove a human's soul, the Millennium Rod had the power to control human minds and free will, and the Millennium Necklace had the power to see the parts of the past and future and shield the powers of the Millennium Items so they can't be traced!!  
  
Yami sat in his throne to try to think this through, but he was interrupted.  
  
"I challenge the Pharaoh to a duel!!!!!!" someone shouted.  
  
'Too much going on!!!!!!' Yami thought. Ever since Yami had become Pharaoh, he had been challenged to countless numbers of duels. Usually he loved to duel but right now...he couldn't think strait, much less be able to summon a monster!  
  
Sensing his Pharaoh's unease, one of the priests took the challenge in Yami's place. Yami sat trying to understand how a thief could get the items, not really paying attention to the duel at all. His priest seemed to be winning anyway. But then...  
  
"And these two combined monsters form the...BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!!!!"  
  
'The WHAT!?!' Yami thought, 'But no one has been able to summon that monster for several years! Actually, the only person I knew who could summon a Blue Eyes was...'  
  
Yami looked over at the person who challenged him as that person ordered the Blue Eyes to destroy his opponent's monster. After the successful attack, the challenger sent the loser to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yami jumped up. "NO!!!!!" he shouted, "SETO!"  
  
"That's right Yugioh!" Seto shouted, "I'm here to take that Puzzle away from you!"  
  
"My Puzzle!?" Yami shouted, shocked, grabbing onto the puzzle's chain instinctively.  
  
"Yes," Seto sneered, "I need it in my quest for the ULTIMATE POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Seto," Yami said sadly, "What happened to you?" He looked into Seto's cold dark eyes that seemed dead to any emotion or feeling. How could this be the Seto he knew as a child?  
  
Seto only grinned in return. "You've stopped me once Pharaoh, you will not do it again!" he said in a voice that was not his.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Yami asked.  
  
Then, for a brief moment, Seto's eyes flashed to a lighter shade, a look of pure terror held within them. Then a cold purple shade overtook the blue and Seto continued to grin.  
  
'What was that!?!!' Yami thought, 'Those eyes, could it be?'  
  
"You're not Seto, are you?" Yami growled, pure hatred ringing through his voice.  
  
'Seto's' grin widened.  
  
Yami hadn't seen those evil calculating eyes for 6 years and now here they were, coming from his own apprentice. "Heishin," he hissed.  
  
"Not quite," Seto said, "Just a simple spell placed on little Seto here."  
  
"You monster!" cried the Dark Magician Girl, who up until then had been silent.  
  
"Quite an interesting insult coming FROM a monster," Seto sneered.  
  
The Dark Magician Girl charged for an attack, but the Dark Magician held up his arm stopping her. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, and saw her tutor trembling with rage, magic emanating from his entire body. She could tell that it was taking all of his control not to attack without his master's say.  
  
But he didn't have to wait long. "DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami shouted.  
  
The Dark Magician shot his Dark Magic Attack out of his staff strait at Seto. But at the last moment, a great white wing shielded the blast.  
  
"You have to do better than that," Seto taunted, as Blue Eyes withdrew its wing. "This is a Duel after all."  
  
'He's right!' Yami thought, 'Blue Eyes is one of the strongest Monsters out there! I have to make Dark Magician stronger, somehow.'  
  
"Too late!" Seto announced, "Blue Eyes, White Lightning Attack."  
  
"NO!!!! DARK MAGICIAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami screamed, "MAGICAL HATS!!!!!"  
  
The Dark Magician was instantly covered by a hat, and that hat split into three others, one of which was destroyed by the dragon's attack.  
  
"Trying to buy some time Pharaoh?" Seto said, "It won't last long."  
  
'What can I do now?' Yami thought. He looked down at the remaining three stone tablets that were in front of him, that served as his "Dueling Cards". A fourth appeared as he drew another card. He examined the tablets carefully. There were two cards there that could help!  
  
"Book of Secret Arts!" he said, "And Sword of Dark Destruction!"  
  
A book suddenly appeared out of thin air and began to drop before the Dark Magician Girl grabbed it. The sword appeared within the hat the Dark Magician was hidden in and he grabbed it and held it ready.  
  
"That makes Dark Magician and Blue Eyes even with each other so I'll play Dragon Treasure to raise his attack level by 300 points to 3300! But the Dark Magician is still hidden within the Magical Hats it would be pointless to attack him, but not the Dark Magician Girl! Blue Eyes!"  
  
The white dragon sent a white energy blast strait towards the female mage. Her eyes widened with fear.  
  
"Waboku!" Yami shouted.  
  
The three blue clad women appeared in front of the Dark Magician Girl and absorbed the attack. The Dark Magician Girl gave a huge sigh of relief as the three women smiled at her and then quickly vanished.  
  
Seto growled. "The card can only be used once. You'll have nothing to protect them next turn!"  
  
Yami studied his remaining two tablets. Korebo wouldn't be any help but De- Spell could help remove the Dragon Treasure Seto placed on Blue Eyes. But that would make Blue Eyes and Dark Magician again. 'I need a card that will either make the Dark Magician stronger or the Blue Eyes weaker,' he thought, and he finally drew a card.  
  
"That will work," he said.  
  
"What are you mumbling about!?" Seto shouted, "Play a pathetic card already!"  
  
"First I'll play, De-Spell! To remove the magic card Dragon Treasure, bringing Blue Eyes' ATK points back down to 3000!"  
  
"That just makes Dark Magician and Blue Eyes the same strength again!" Seto shouted.  
  
"And now I play, this Magic Card!"  
  
Darkness suddenly covered the entire room, wrapping it in shadow, with a hint of dark purple light shinning from some unknown source.  
  
"What is going on!?" Seto yelled. He stood close to his glowing white dragon that shone in the darkness. "Are we in the Shadow Realm?"  
  
"No," Yami answered from somewhere within the room, "I just used the field card, Yami, which covers the playing field in near complete darkness."  
  
Seto scowled. "Using a card named after yourself," he grumbled, "I'll find you and destroy you Yami!"  
  
"It's already to late," Yami said, "Dark Magician? Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
A ball of dark purple light grew within the darkness and was shot strait at Blue Eyes. The dragon screamed in pain and disappeared, sent to the Monster Graveyard.  
  
"How could this happen!?" Seto screamed as the darkness faded, "They had the same attack level!"  
  
"Not quite," Yami answered, "The field card Yami not only shrouds the field with darkness, but it also gives all Fiend and Spellcaster-Type monsters a 200 point bonus, making Dark Magician stronger than Blue Eyes. And now, to bring back the REAL Seto..." Yami held out his hand, calling upon the power of the puzzle, "OPEN YOUR MIND!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto screamed. Then suddenly, he was fine. "What happened? Where am I? Yami? How did I get here?" Seto was truly confused.  
  
"Is that really you Seto?" Yami asked.  
  
"Who else would it be!?" Seto shouted, a little irritated at the stupidity of the Pharaoh's question.  
  
Yami smiled. Seto was back!  
  
"STOP THEIF!!!!!!!!!" a new voice shouted, surprising Yami, Seto, and the two mages. Two men quickly ran into the throne room, followed by several guards and Isis. The guards that were still in the throne room surrounded the first man.  
  
"NO!" he shouted. He struggled against the guards' grip, long white hair flying, but to no avail. He ceased his struggling to glare at the second man with his dark eyes.  
  
That man only grinned back. "The great tomb robber Bakura has been captured!" he said in triumph.  
  
If looks could kill, the second man would be dead 10 times over.  
  
"Malik," Yami asked the second man, "Is this the thief that stole the Millennium Items?"  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh," Malik answered, grinning ear to ear, pale lavender eyes shining, "See for yourself."  
  
On a leather strap tied around the tomb robber's neck was the Millennium Ring, and he held the Millennium Necklace in his hand.  
  
"Where's the Millennium Rod?" Yami asked, watching the robber carefully. He seemed murderous, especially towards Malik.  
  
"The Millennium Rod is missing?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yes," Isis answered, "It was missing along with Ring and Necklace."  
  
"Where did you hide it, you piece of filth!" one of the guards shouted.  
  
Bakura clenched his teeth then spit on the guard.  
  
Losing his tempers, after chasing this street rat all over the palace and now to be insulted by him (in front of the Pharaoh!), the guard punched Bakura, as hard as he could, right in the stomach.  
  
"Hey! No need for that!" Yami shouted angrily.  
  
The other guards dropped Bakura's arms and he fell to the ground, doubled over in pain. He glared up at the surrounding group. Then, suddenly, he jumped to his feet and ran towards Malik, pulling out a dagger that he had hidden in his robes.  
  
"Stop him!" Malik shouted in fear.  
  
This made Bakura run faster and he attacked Malik.  
  
The guards started to move, but the Dark Magician was faster. Just as Bakura was about to stab Malik in the chest, he was able to move him back, so Bakura missed.  
  
Still, a long slit formed in the front of Malik's robe. Bakura grinned in success just before the guards pounced on him.  
  
Malik's eyes were wide in terror! So were everyone else's!  
  
Then Yami noticed something golden sticking out of Malik's robe. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
Malik looked at the slit and his eyes became wider (if possible!) and he tried to cover the gold up but it ended up falling out of his robe instead.  
  
"What is that?" the Dark Magician Girl asked.  
  
"It's the Millennium Rod!" shouted Yami, Isis, Seto, and Bakura, first three in surprise, Bakura in fact.  
  
"Malik?" Isis asked her younger brother in disbelief.  
  
Malik scowled at Bakura. "Traitor," he said under his breath.  
  
"Who betrayed who first?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What?" Yami asked.  
  
"He said that he would give me the ultimate treasure if I helped him with a "certain task"," Bakura said, grinning as he watched Malik become more and more upset.  
  
"GUARDS!!!!!!!!!! Gag this liar's mouth!!!!!!" Malik shouted.  
  
"NO!" Yami commanded, "Let us see what he has to say." Yami raised his eyebrow at Malik.  
  
Bakura continued, truly enjoying the death look he was getting from Malik, "So I get the three god monster tablets and then this baka priest told me he was going to pay up. The stupid fool was grinning the whole way until we finally arrived to where the items were and still as I reached to grab one. I wondered what he was getting a big kick out of, but after I picked up this ring here, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. I picked up this necklace and he got paler. He was mumbling to himself when that girl walks in." Bakura pointed to Isis.  
  
"She stops and her eyes get wide and she starts to mumble too, but I could hear her. "How could he hold the Millennium Ring and Necklace and not die!" Now I'm catching on! This idiot thought he could just have me touch the items, then I'd die and he'd be done with me. No one betrays Bakura! So I figured I'd just kill him right there and then but the girl had already called tons of these bruits." He pointed to the guards.  
  
"As I'm running I look back and see this baka stuff the staff-looking thing in his robe. Guess he figured no one would notice it was missing until after I was killed for the crime. Then we ran in here and I'm sure you know the rest," Bakura finished, grinning.  
  
Malik was furious! But he wasn't the only one!  
  
"MALIK!!!!!!!!" Yami screamed, "GUARDS SEIZE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malik screamed, and in a sudden burst of magic, the guards surrounding him flew across the room. The furious priest breathed heavily with a mad look in his eyes, magic emanating from his body. "I'll finish what Heishin started 6 years ago, beginning with the death of the Pharaoh!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Yami's eyes rolled back into his head and shut, but he remained standing. Then the golden eye symbol appeared on his forehead and when he reopened his eyes, they were pure gold, not unlike what Heishin had seen in his last minutes from a younger version of the Pharaoh.  
  
The teen Pharaoh's eyes shinned brightly as he said with an unfamiliar voice, "I am not that easy to kill!"  
  
Malik sent a wave of magic that knocked out all of the guards and Seto but it was simply blocked when it came near Yami, Isis, Bakura, and the Duel Monsters, by the magic they contained themselves.  
  
Then Malik came up with a better plan. He started to chant something very softly.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Yami and Bakura, both grabbing their chests in pain.  
  
"What's going on!?!?!?!" Dark Magician Girl shouted at Dark Magician in distress. She kneeled next to her Master and her Pharaoh as they both fell to their knees in pain.  
  
"Malik is....trying to kill Yami by...sucking his life force...out of his body...and into the Shadow Realm...using the Millennium Item." The Dark Magician was struggling to speak through clenched teeth, sweat dripping down his face, eyes squeezed shut, and arms held out. "I'm trying to stop him!"  
  
Malik finished chanting and shouted, "BOTH OF YOU, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Not...by...our...SELVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura shouted. Using the last of his energy, he jumped and slid across the floor, kicking the Millennium Rod up to hit Malik in the arm, at the same time, chucking the Millennium Necklace at Isis, hitting her on the shoulder.  
  
They both screamed in agony.  
  
Then, they all disappeared!!!!!! Malik, Isis, Bakura, and finally, Yami, leaving the Items behind!! The Millennium Items fell, clattering on the floor, the Millennium Puzzle landing and breaking into a million different pieces, scattering across the floor.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dark Magician Girl screamed, staring at the spot where her Pharaoh once was.  
  
"They're...gone," Dark Magician said, tired and defeated, "But not dead. Their souls, instead of being sent to the Shadow Realm and torn to pieces, are trapped within the Millennium Items themselves."  
  
"Well, can we get the Pharaoh out!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No." The Dark Magician shook his head. "Only the Chosen ones can get them out now."  
  
Hey! The next chapter is already halfway typed (since I had writers block for the longest time on this chapter, I started on that one) so it shouldn't take that long to finish it. Please review! Three new reviews till next chapter. Until the next chappy, Bye now! 


	6. Dreams and Confusion

This chapter will be a little different. It will start with Yami's point of view then go on to Yugi's. Well, that's all for now! On with the story!  
  
*****Yami*****  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a teen as he sat strait up in a bed, in a cold sweat and breathing hard.  
  
"I don't care if you want to go or not!" came a voice from somewhere below him, "You have to get up Yugi! Wake up or you're going to be late for school!"  
  
'What?' Yami thought. He looked around to see very strange surroundings.  
  
"Where am I!?!!!" he yelled. The strange thing was that he thought he heard another, younger voice say the same thing at the exact same time.  
  
Yami searched around the small room he was in for an answer. But he saw no one else. But he did hear the voice coming from somewhere below him again though.  
  
"Yugi, I don't have time to make breakfast so just grab a pop tart or something like that!" yelled an older voice from below, "Bye Yugi, see you after school!"  
  
Then a loud noise followed as Grandpa Moto walked out and shut the door.  
  
'Who is Yugi?' Yami thought, 'Am I Yugi?'  
  
\No silly\ said a young voice that seemed to be coming from inside Yami's head, \I'm Yugi!\  
  
"Where are you?" Yami said, looking around again.  
  
\I don't know. Probably in a dream. Oh well!\  
  
"Well, if you're Yugi, than who am I?"  
  
\I don't know. You're just a big voice who's somehow in my body. I guess I am still dreaming.\  
  
"Hey Yugi! Are you coming?!" shouted a female voice from below.  
  
\Oh that sounds like Tea. She's in my dream too! Let's go see her!\  
  
"Okay," Yami agreed. He started to walk out the bedroom door when something gold caught his eye. It was the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
'What's this?' Yami thought.  
  
\Oh that's the Millennium Puzzle. Grandpa got it in Egypt while he was on one of his digs and gave it to me.\  
  
'Oh.' Yami had a strange feeling that he probably shouldn't leave that alone. He found a strap of brown leather and laced through the loop on the top of the upside down pyramid. Then he tied the ends together and threw the leather over his head. The puzzle somehow felt natural or correct hanging there, so it gave Yami the confidence to continue to the front door.  
  
"We're going to be late, so you're going to have to skip breakfast," said the girl at the door. She looked strangely familiar to Yami, like he had met her somewhere before.  
  
\That would be Tea.\  
  
"Come on!" the girl yelled, grabbing Yami's wrist, picking up a bag that was sitting next to the door, and dragging Yami out the door.  
  
After a little while Yami caught on that he was supposed to walk next to this girl and carry the bag that she had grabbed from the house.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay? You've hardly said anything and you look like you slept in your uniform," the girl named Tea said.  
  
Yami looked down at his attire and saw that he was wearing a black shirt with a slightly wrinkled blue jacket over it, and a pair of blue pants.  
  
"Um, I think I did," Yami answered, and he was also about to say that he wasn't Yugi, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Hey Yug! Hey Tea! Over here!" yelled a blonde haired boy that also looked familiar to Yami.  
  
\That's Joey!\  
  
Joey ran up to the two, then suddenly stopped. "Hey Yug, are you feeling okay? Your eyes are a little darker then they usually are." He looked strait at Yami.  
  
"Tea asked me the same thing, but I'm not..."  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted another boy. This one had brown hair.  
  
\Hey Tristan!\  
  
Tristan also ran up to them. "How's everyone doing?"  
  
"Good," said Tea and Joey.  
  
"Hey Yugi," Tristan asked, looking at Yami, "Did you do something different to your hair?"  
  
"Um," Yami started, putting his hands up to his spiky hair.  
  
"You should keep it like that," Tristan interrupted, "It makes you look taller."  
  
"But I'm not..."  
  
"What Yug?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh never mind," Yami said. He decided just to let them think he was Yugi. He didn't know who he was, and they seem to think he's Yugi so why not.  
  
He followed these three to a very scary place called "school" where he was bothered by all of the strange white, rectangle "suns" that were attacked to the ceilings of this place. He was also put through all sorts of challenges. The first was a buzzing, glowing box that Tea called a "computer". Their teacher had told them to perform a skill called a "Lab" in groups of two. Luckily, Tea was there to help.  
  
Next challenge came after a horrible noise echoed throughout the school, which Tea had called "the bell". She had walked him to a small rectangle surrounded by several others, they were called "lockers", and she asked him to open it.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"Did you forget your com?" Joey asked as he and Tristan walked up to join them.  
  
Yami figured that a "com" was some sort of magic spell that would make the rectangle open. He decided to ask the small voice that seemed to know a lot about the place he was in.  
  
\\Yugi?\\  
  
\Yeah?\  
  
\\How do you open a locker?\\  
  
\Oh that's easy? You just enter the com?\  
  
\\How do you do that?\\  
  
\You really are clueless aren't you?\  
  
After Yugi explained to him how to use a locker com, Yami was finally able to get it open and grab the material that he needed for the next class.  
  
The next challenge came a while later. It was called "Math". Luckily Yugi was a lot of help, though he seemed distracted most of the time.  
  
During lunch, Joey had challenged Yami to a Duel Monsters game. Yami was surprised. This was something he could actually remember! He apparently had cards in the bag that Tea had grabbed from the house.  
  
As the game progressed, Yami drew a card and stopped. It looked so familiar! The card said that the monster was called the Dark Magician. The eyes of the purple robed mage seemed to shine with some inner power. Yami could do nothing but stare at it.  
  
"Hey Yug? You okay?" Joey asked concerned.  
  
"Um, yeah," Yami answered, placing the card in his hand and continuing the game. Yami enjoyed the game and ended up winning.  
  
"Again," Joey complained, and then smiled.  
  
Fortunately, throughout the entire day, there were people to help Yami with the challenges, which allowed him to do more of what people usually do in school. Daydream.  
  
'How did I get here?' Yami thought, 'None of this place looks familiar, except for the ones named Tea and Joey, who look slightly familiar, and Duel Monsters. I don't even remember who I am or where I'm from! This is just way too strange!'  
  
Then the horrible sound echoed through the school again as the bell sounded. Yami sighed and got up to follow the flow of kids out into the hallway.  
  
"Finally!" Joey sighed, "Last hour!"  
  
This "last hour" seemed to give all of the students great joy.  
  
Yami sat in the chair that Joey had pointed to.  
  
"Man you seem out of it today Yug," Joey said, "Did you stay up too late?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
Joey was about to ask him about this but was stopped when the teacher called the class to attention.  
  
She said she hoped that everyone had read the chapter on Ancient Egypt. Then she passed out blank papers and told everyone that they were going to learn how to write their names in Hieroglyphics. Yami unconsciously wrote his down without a second thought as everyone else opened up their books to find out how to write theirs.  
  
The teacher noticed this and walked up to him. She picked up his paper and read it aloud (she could read Hieroglyphics). "Ruler of the Known World, The Pharaoh Yugioh," and written under it, "Yami." She laughed, and a few surrounding students did too. "You sure have quite an imagination, Yugi," she told him smiling.  
  
Then she noticed the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. "Oh did you bring something in to show everyone?" she asked.  
  
"Um....yes?" Yami said, not knowing the answer.  
  
"Well then stand up and show it to everyone," she said.  
  
Yami stared at her, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Go on, don't be shy," she said, pointing to the front of the class.  
  
Yami stood up and walked to where she pointed. He turned around and faced the class. They all looked back at him, expecting him to say something.  
  
"Um," he said, then remembered what Yugi had told him earlier, "This is the Millennium Puzzle." He held it up slightly for everyone to see. "Um, Grandpa got it in Egypt on one of his digs and he gave it to me," he said, hoping that that would be enough.  
  
He got polite applause and sat back down in his chair. "Very good!" the teacher said.  
  
Ten minutes later, the bell rang and all of the students were released out of the school. "Have a great weekend!" the teacher shouted after them.  
  
"Let's go!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Where?" Yami asked, trying to keep up with Joey, Tristan, and Tea as they left the school.  
  
"The arcade!" Joey shouted, "Don't you remember?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Come on!" Tristan shouted.  
  
They ran up to a large building that Yami guessed was this "arcade". They walked in, as the doors magically opened to greet them. Inside were noises, lights, and creatures that Yami had never seen before. He was about to question the safety of this wild area, as areas of the ground and surrounding boxes seemed to glow with their own power, as it was dark in this place, but then the three teens ran off and he didn't want to be left behind.  
  
"Oh look!" Tea said pointing to a sign.  
  
It read: New dance game! Coming soon!  
  
"I can't wait until that arrives!" Tea said happily.  
  
"Come on Yug!" Joey shouted, "I'll beat you at this game!"  
  
"Um, no," Yami said, looking at the large box that Joey was pointing at. It glowed by some sort of magic that made Yami weary of it. "I think I'll just watch."  
  
"Your loss," Tristan said and he and Joey began to play.  
  
Yami watched as they mashed buttons and hit the sticks that were attached to the box. He didn't see the point. Then Joey whooped in triumph, though Yami couldn't tell how he could have won by just hitting the object. Maybe it was a test of speed.  
  
Several minutes, and games, later, they decided to leave the arcade and head back to the "Game shop".  
  
\Finally\ the small voice in Yami's head, Yugi, said, \We're going home!\  
  
\\This "Game shop" is home?\\ Yami asked.  
  
\Yep! That's where I live!\  
  
\\Oh.\\  
  
They walked into the building that Yami had been dragged out of earlier that day, and into the back. An old man was inside.  
  
"Hello Mr. Motto!" Tea said politely. Grandpa smiled at her.  
  
"Hiya Gramps," Joey said. Grandpa frowned at him.  
  
"Hello Tea, Tristan, Joey," he said, saying the first two sweetly and the last in a flat monotone. "How are you?" he asked politely again.  
  
"Fine," Tristan answered for all of them.  
  
"Hello Yugi," Grandpa said, greeting his grandson. Grandpa smiled, but then the smile faded into a frown. "Are you okay Yugi? You don't look so well."  
  
"I...I don't know..." Yami answered.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi's been really out of it all day today," Tristan said.  
  
"He didn't even want to play video games at the arcade!" Joey added.  
  
"Oh then it must be serious!" Grandpa said sarcastically. Then he turned to Yami. "You should have told me you weren't feeling well and I would have kept you home from school today."  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Yami answered.  
  
"Oh, don't apologize Yugi. You didn't do anything wrong," Grandpa said, "Maybe you should just lie down for a while."  
  
\I do feel sleepy\ Yugi said to Yami.  
  
"Okay," Yugi said.  
  
The four people watched Yami with concern as he climbed the stairs. Yami walked into the room he had found himself in to begin with and hopped into the bed. 'This is too confusing' he thought, 'Maybe I'll be able to think of things in the morning.' Then he went to sleep.  
  
*****Yugi*****  
  
The sleepy boy didn't want to get out of the comfy bed, but he told himself that he only had one more day of school, and then the weekend so he slowly opened his eyes...and sat strait up in surprise!  
  
"Where am I!?!!!" he yelled. The strange thing was that he thought he heard another, older voice say the same thing at the exact same time.  
  
Yugi searched around the small room he was in for an answer. But he saw no one else. But what he did see surprised him.  
  
He was in a strange, light colored room, the walls and ceiling seeming to glow. It felt strange because it was like he was in his body and out of his body at the same time. But what really surprised him was that the room was filled with toys: plushies, board and video games, balloons, toy cars, boats, trucks, building blocks, play fort, dress up clothes, and any other kind of toy you can think of! Yugi thought his inner child was going to burst with excitement! He decided just to go with it as he jumped off the bed and onto a giant trampoline that was next to it! Then he heard something.  
  
\\Who is Yugi?\\ The words echoed from somewhere above the room \\Am I Yugi?\\ it said.  
  
"No silly," said Yugi, feeling slightly giddy from all of the toys, "I'm Yugi!"  
  
\\Where are you?\\ the voice said.  
  
"I don't know. Probably in a dream," Yugi answered. It had to be a dream. "Oh well!"  
  
\\Well, if you're Yugi, than who am I?\\ The voice sounded confused.  
  
"I don't know," Yugi answered truthfully, "You're just a big voice who's somehow in my body. I guess I am still dreaming."  
  
"Hey Yugi! Are you coming?!" Yugi heard a female voice echo from somewhere.  
  
"Oh that sounds like Tea," he said happily, "She's in my dream too! Let's go see her!"  
  
\\Okay\\ the voice agreed. Then it said, \\What's this?\\  
  
Yugi looked up and the ceiling became like a giant TV screen. On it was the Millennium Puzzle. "Oh that's the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi said, "Grandpa got it in Egypt while he was on one of his digs and gave it to me."  
  
\\Oh.\\  
  
Then Yugi went back to playing.  
  
The entire day went like that. Yugi played with all of the toys, which took a really long time because there were so many, and watched the familiar world fly by on the TV screen ceiling. Every once in a while, the voice would ask a silly question, like 'What's a com?' and 'What is Math?' And finally he heard Joey suggest they should get back to the Game shop.  
  
"Finally," Yugi said, "We're going home!"  
  
\\This "Game shop" is home?\\ the voice asked.  
  
"Yep! That's where I live!"  
  
\\Oh.\\  
  
Yugi yawned. He was tired. Then he heard Grandpa say: "Maybe you should just lie down for a while."  
  
"I do feel sleepy," he told the big voice.  
  
The voice complied with his request and laid down in his bed. Yugi also laid down in the bed in the room as the walls and ceiling started to fade. 'This was a great dream!' Yugi thought, 'I'm going to have to tell everyone about it in the morning!' He smiled and then quickly fell asleep.  
  
Okay! That's the end of this chapter! The next one shall be the last one! Yay!!!!!! Well please review!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye now! 


	7. The rest is history

Hey this chapter's just been reloaded to fix all of the quotation marks that were messed up. Well hey, this is the last chapter! Yay!!! Okay this is going to jump back and forth from Yami and Yugi so I hope you can keep track. Well thank you sooooooooooooooo much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! On with the story!  
  
*****Yami*****  
  
'Oh no!' Yami thought, 'This is even stranger than before!'  
  
He had woken up in another strange place! It was a room filled with staircases and doors in all sorts of directions and angles that it didn't seem possible. It was like one huge stone maze that appeared impossible to solve!  
  
"Well, I might as well see where all of these doors lead," Yami said to himself. He sighed and looked up at a door that was on the ceiling. "Well, the ones I can get to."  
  
*****Yugi*****  
  
'Man that sure was a strange weekend,' Yugi thought to himself as he sat in the class he had right before lunch. It was Monday again and Yugi had already finished his work so he just sat daydreaming until the bell rang.  
  
Everyone had been treating him strangely all weekend. His friends and Grandpa kept asking him if he was feeling alright. He wondered why. They kept explaining things to him that he already knew, like he was some sort of child or something like that. It made him slightly upset. He had finally asked Joey what the deal was. Joey said that it was because he was acting so weird on Friday. Yugi couldn't really remember Friday, so he figured that they were right and he must not have felt good. But he assured them that he was fine now. Grandpa said he looked better anyway.  
  
The bell finally did ring and he followed the crowd of students to the cafeteria, over to where his friends were already sitting.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Tristan said, "Did ya hear?"  
  
"Hear what?" Yugi asked as he sat down.  
  
"There's a new student in school!" Tea said, "He's from England!"  
  
"Really?" Yugi was surprised that a new student would come this late in the school year. "Have any of you met him yet?"  
  
"Mo," Joey answered, through chewing his food, "Dust heards rumors."  
  
"Joey, can't you swallow before you talk!" Tea complained, "It's disgusting!"  
  
"What?" Joey said swallowing. He looked at his friends while Tea frowned and Tristan and Yugi each raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Joey," Yugi said, breaking the silence, "Wanna duel?"  
  
"Sure." It was their common custom to play Duel Monsters during lunch.  
  
None of them noticed the white haired boy who walked by. "Hmm," the boy said, looking down at a strange golden object that hung from his neck by a leather strap. The object was a ring with a triangle in the center of it and seven diamond-shaped pointers hanging from the bottom of it, one of which was pointing strait at Yugi. Or more precisely, at the Puzzle that hung from around his neck!  
  
"That's strange," the boy said, looking at Yugi for a moment, then turned and walked on, tucking the object under his shirt.  
  
Yugi stopped playing the game for a minute, frowned and looked around.  
  
"What's up Yug?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know," Yugi answered, "I...well I just felt strange there for a second, like someone was watching me." A chill ran down his spine to emphasize his feeling.  
  
The other three looked at him, and then looked around too. Not seeing anyone looking at their friend, they turned back to him.  
  
"You sure?" Tristan asked.  
  
Yugi frowned, but then shook his head a little and smiled. "Oh well," he said, "Let's get back to the game!"  
  
"Okay!" Joey agreed, instantly forgetting that strange moment.  
  
'I wonder what that was all about,' Yugi thought.  
  
*****Yami*****  
  
A chill ran down Yami's spine. Something or someone not quite right was near. He could feel it!  
  
He stood up from where he had sat and leaned against the wall to rest for a little. He was back in the room he had started in, after almost two days of searching through this place. Or at least, trying to.  
  
Most of the doors in this place were locked, and the ones that were open, had many traps in them. Yami had almost been killed more times than he could care to count! So he had returned to the main room, the one with the hieroglyphics all over the walls. (Just incase you were wondering, this is what it said: Oh spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, you are now part of another. The Chosen One has awakened you after a millennia has passed. As long as this One has the Millennium Puzzle, the two of you will share a bond. Take care of the little one and soon all of your questions shall be answered.)  
  
Yami stood and looked up, where the magical window, as he called it, appeared on the ceiling and allowed him to see what Yugi saw in his world. He seemed to be in that place called "lunch" and nothing seemed to be wrong. But Yami could sense that Yugi still seemed a little nervous. (Yami could feel Yugi's emotions. He figured it was a part of this "Bond" the hieroglyphics talked about, as well as the magic window.)  
  
Yugi had gone back to playing Duel Monsters, but Yami still had a strange feeling that something or someone was paying very close attention to him.  
  
*****Yugi*****  
  
"Man, Mondays sure go by slow," Joey complained as the group of friends walked into class.  
  
"Come on Joey," Tristan said, "Cheer up! It's last hour!"  
  
They sat in their seats as the bell rang and the teacher called them to attention. "Class," she said, "As I'm sure many of you have heard by now, we have a new student!" She motioned towards the door and a boy with white hair and deep brown eyes walked in, looking slightly embarrassed at being in front of all the students. "Introduce yourself!" the teacher said happily.  
  
"Well, um," the boy started in a British accent, "My name is Ryou Bakura and I just moved here from England with my dad."  
  
"Well thank you Ryou!" the teacher said, "You may have a seat next to... Joey!" She pointed to the empty seat.  
  
"Thank you," Ryou said, bowing slightly. Then he took his seat.  
  
The teacher went on with the lesson, but Yugi and the gang didn't really pay attention.  
  
"Hi!" Joey said, "I'm Joey!"  
  
"Nice to meet you," Bakura said politely, "I'm Ryou Bakura, but you can just call me Bakura."  
  
"Okay Bakura!" Joey said, "Here, let me introduce you to my friends. This here is Tristan!" Joey pointed to the seat behind him, "Yugi!" he pointed to the seat next to him, "and Tea!" and he pointed to the seat next to Yugi.  
  
They all greeted Bakura and him back to them. They all smiled, but then got back to the lesson. The teacher had stopped teaching to stare at them until they stopped talking. They got out papers and copied down notes until the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.  
  
It's nice to have met you all!" Bakura said as he walked out of the school.  
  
"Bye!" they shouted after him.  
  
"What are you guys doing today?" Yugi asked as he finally got his locker open and started to pack things into his book bag.  
  
"Nothing," Joey said. He was leaning up against the lockers, waiting for his friends.  
  
"Well, I'm, um, busy," Tea said.  
  
"Gotta help my dad clean out the garage," Tristan said, "He said that if I did, he'd pay me for it, and I'd finally get to buy that motorcycle I've been savin' up for!"  
  
"That's great Trist!" Joey said.  
  
"Wanna go to the arcade?" Yugi asked Joey.  
  
"Yeah!" Joey said.  
  
"Sure your up to it Yugi?" Tristan asked, smiling.  
  
"Of course I am!" Yugi said, not catching on to why Tea and Joey were smiling at him too.  
  
They all said goodbye and headed off their different ways.  
  
***  
  
After a couple hours at the arcade Joey suggested that they go eat at this new burger joint that had been opened near-bye. Yugi and Joey talked about Duel Monsters, like they usually did, while they sat in the booth, eating their burgers, when who else should appear but...  
  
"Tea?" Yugi asked, "What are you doing here? Do you work here?"  
  
By the uniform she was wearing, they could tell that she did work there, and by look on Tea's face, Yugi could tell that she wasn't too happy that they were there. And he was quickly confirmed when Tea splattered ketchup on them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here!?" she demanded in a low voice, "You're not supposed to be here!"  
  
"Whoa, sorry Tea!" Joey said, "We didn't know!"  
  
"If they find out that I'm not old enough to work here I'll get fired!" she said.  
  
"Don't worry Tea," Yugi said, "We won't tell."  
  
"You guys won't?"  
  
"No," Joey agreed.  
  
Tea looked relieved. "Oh thank you guys! Oh and sorry about the ketchup!"  
  
"That's alright," Yugi said. He smiled at her.  
  
"Um Tea?" Joey said smiling, "Can I have some more ketchup?"  
  
"Oh sure!" Tea looked at the bottle in her hand. "Um, this one seems to be empty." She smiled. "I'll just go get some more."  
  
After a few minutes longer than it should have taken, Yugi started to get worried about her.  
  
"Does it really take that long to get more ketchup?" Joey asked. He was also worried.  
  
"I'm going to go check on her," Yugi said.  
  
Joey nodded and Yugi snuck through the door that he had seen Tea go through. He found the Tea was being cornered by a thief that had snuck into the back storage room!  
  
"Leave her alone!" Yugi shouted, with more courage then he felt.  
  
"YUGI!!!" Tea shouted, fear in her voice.  
  
"Stay outta this kid!" the man shouted. He picked Yugi up and threw him against the wall, hard! Yugi hit his head and was knocked unconscious.  
  
*****Yami*****  
  
'Yugi's hurt!' Yami realized. He became angry! He had become quite attached to the boy whose body they shared, even though Yugi was still unaware of it. And he didn't want any harm to come to him!  
  
He was suddenly out of the maze room and in control of Yugi's body. And, an idea had just popped into his head.  
  
"Why don't we play a game?" he said, smiling at the surprise on the man's face.  
  
"I thought you were knocked out!" he said. He looked at the teen's smiling face and smiled back. "What kind of game?"  
  
"It's not too hard to understand. I just shuffle this deck of Duel Monsters Cards," Yami said, pulling out Yugi's deck, "and we both pick a card and whoever's monster has the highest ATK Points wins."  
  
"Seems easy enough," the man sneered, "I'll go first."  
  
He pulled a card off of the top of the stack and it was the Curse of Dragon.  
  
"Ha! This is a strong monster!" the man said, admiring its 2000 ATK Points. Not many monsters were stronger than it!  
  
Yami pulled out one of them. "Dark Magician. You lose. So OPEN YOUR MIND!!"  
  
The force was too much for the poor punk, so he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Yugi!?" Tea said.  
  
"Tea, I..." 'Yugi's waking up!' Yami thought, 'Time to let him take over.' Yami receded from Yugi's body, and since Yugi wasn't fully awake up yet, he collapsed.  
  
(AN-Okay, I haven't seen that flashback episode in a while so if anyone knows of any mistakes in this part, please point them out to me so I can fix it.)  
  
*****Yugi*****  
  
"Yug, man. You're really starting to scare me now!" Joey said.  
  
"Are you sure you're not sick?" Tristan asked for the millionth time that day. He put his hand on Yugi's forehead as if to check his temperature.  
  
"Guys, I fine!" Yugi said, swatting away Tristan's hand. The looks from his three friends told him they still didn't believe him.  
  
It was now Tuesday, and thanks to the strange events of yesterday, part of which Yugi didn't even remember, his friends all thought he was sick again. So he had blacked out twice in four days, so what! All this extra attention from his friends, and his grandpa, was getting really annoying!  
  
Yugi sighed. "Guys, for real, I'm fine!" He gave them a pleading look.  
  
Tea gave him a look, but then decided to change the subject. "Hey Joey, you want to duel?" she asked.  
  
"Nah, Tea. You always beat me!"  
  
"Aw, poor ittle Joey-kins," Tristan mocked.  
  
"Tristan!" Joey growled.  
  
Yugi gave Tea a grateful look and they went back to lunch.  
  
***  
  
The last bell finally rang and everyone got up from their seats and left the classroom, talking away.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yugi said to his friends while they were standing at their lockers. He had just remembered something that his grandpa had told him that morning. "Grandpa got a new shipment of cards this morning! Do you want to come check them out?"  
  
"Sure!" they said.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Maybe your Grandpa could give Joey here a few pointers on how to duel!" Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah," Tea agreed, "So I don't beat him all the time!"  
  
"Hey!" Joey said in a pretend hurtful tone.  
  
"He could give you some pointers," Yugi said, "Oh and guys! Grandpa's got this rare card that I want you guys to see!"  
  
"Cool!" Joey said, "Lets go!"  
  
Little did they know that someone was listening to them as they walked out of the school. And that someone was looking for a certain rare card himself.  
  
The arrival at the Game Shop was like it normally was.  
  
"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi shouted, "And I brought some friends over!"  
  
Grandpa greeted them all with a hello. "How was school?" he asked Yugi.  
  
"Oh it was great!" Yugi answered, "Grandpa, these guys really want to see that rare card that you have!"  
  
"Well, I don't usually take it out but you can see it." Grandpa pulled out a wooden box and opened it. Inside was...  
  
"The Blue Eyes White Dragon?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey shouted.  
  
(AN- I think you know what's going on from then on.)  
  
*****Unknown*****  
  
Somewhere deep inside the Shadow Realm, a monster smiled. His master had been reawakened, but in the process he had forgotten everything that he had once known. But he was alive!  
  
"What is it?" his best friend asked him, noticing his smile.  
  
"The Chosen One has been found," he answered.  
  
"I can feel it too," his apprentice said, "Barely though." Her eyes were shut in concentration.  
  
"There is another new force too," the last of the four beings said. She shivered. "One that's reaching out into our world."  
  
"Do not worry," the first monster said, "There are troubles ahead. But as long as the Chosen One and Master Yami work together, everything will be alright."  
  
"I hope you're right Dark Magician." Celtic Guardian placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I hope you're right." 


End file.
